Pokémon Creepy Circus
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Dicen que en los bosques, en la parte más profunda, existe un circo Pokémon. Pero... es diferente a cualquiera que hayas conocido. Si vas allí NO te reirás, NO te divertirás. Es más, tal vez ni siquiera puedas salir... ¡1er Trabajo en Pokémon! ¡Reviews Please!
1. Introducción

¡Ah, hola!

Eh, pueees... Vengo presentándoles mi primer trabajo en el fandom de Pokémon.

Ya antes había querido hacer otro tipo de historia, para aquí mismo, pero me ganó más la tentación de ésta. Que por cierto parece Creepypasta.

Está algo influenciada en la canción Dark Wood Circus de Vocaloid y también en unas conversaciones bien raras con un compañero.

Umm, creo que de momento eso sería todo.

**Aclaraciones:** Pocket Monster ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri y Nintendo, yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Em, si creen que el proyecto puede funcionar o cualquier otro comentario, háganmelo saber en un review. :D

* * *

**~Pokémon Creepy Circus~**

**::Introducción::**

Dicen que en los bosques, en la parte más profunda, existe un circo Pokémon.

Es una historia popular que cuentan en los pequeños pueblos, desde los de Kanto hasta los de Sinnoh. Pero qué tiene de especial un circo Pokémon, se preguntarán.

Yo me hice la misma pregunta, y cuando conocí la respuesta, ya no quise saber más.

Ése circo no es como otros, por algo está metido en un bosque, ¿no creen?

Éste circo no es gracioso, ni un poco, al contrario; es tétrico y bizarro.

Los artistas son extraños, parecen deformes y sus risas son escalofriantes; mientras que, los actos son peligrosos e inhumanos. Y aún así muchas personas asisten, desde los influyentes que disfrutan del sadismo hasta los roba carteras que aprovechan la función. Es horrible.

¿Pero cuándo, de dónde y por qué nació éste circo?

Muchas personas se hicieron las mismas preguntas, hasta que un día aparentemente de la nada, una teoría surgió:

La teoría del Pokémon Creepy Circus.


	2. El dueño de la carpa

¡Hola!

Em, sí... Yo otra vez.

Pues antes que nada debo decir que ésta cosa (el capítulo) es lo más difícil que he escrito, desde que comencé con los fanfics.

Es que particularmente a éste personaje no lo conozco muy bien. Así que, alerta de OoC.

Ah, y para colmo la historia (del capítulo) está medio cheche (changa). Es que nada de lo que pensé salió como quería, pero mejor ya ni moverle.

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios. Y nuevamente, Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Pokémon Creepy Circus~**

**::El Dueño de la Carpa::**

Hace un par de años el Team Rocket fue desmantelado por la Policía Pokémon.

Fue en medio de un gran operativo, con las jefaturas de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh trabajando juntas. Los medios de comunicación hacían la cobertura especial desde fuera de la base principal de operaciones Rocket, esperando la captura de Giovanni, el líder de la organización.

El sonido de explosiones y el fuego sobresaliendo eran constantes. En el cielo los Pokémon voladores vigilaban que nadie intentara huir, mientras que, por tierra los demás hacían lo mismo.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en el nivel más alto del edificio, las llamas prontamente comenzaron a hacerse visibles y de inmediato una fumarola de humo negro comenzó a alzarse.

Todos miraron el sitio, atentos a cualquier cosa, pero en especial a señales de vida.

Finalmente, después de un par de minutos un Arcanine salió cargando a un hombre medio moribundo con el hocico.

–¡Rápido, traigan una ambulancia!– ordenó una oficial Jenny.

Un par de hombres asintieron, corriendo por el vehículo que estaba aparcado a un par de metros.

–Disculpe, oficial, ¿quién es él?– se atrevió a preguntar uno de los presentes.

La mujer se acercó hacia el sujeto, levantándole el rostro con cuidado; ella y todos los que aguardaban abrieron los ojos con desmesura… el rostro de ésa persona estaba totalmente quemado.

–No estoy segura– respondió bajito –Pero creo que es Giovanni–

A partir de entonces, una por una, cada base del Team Rocket fue destruida.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dos años después, Giovanni fue trasladado a un centro Psiquiátrico.

Lentamente, había ido perdiendo la cordura, se decía. Todo comenzó cuando se vio en un espejo después de despertar en un Hospital, su rostro estaba desfigurado, estaba hinchado y no tenía un color específico. Daba miedo, incluso a él mismo lo asustada. Luego comenzó a oír murmullos en todas partes que pronto se habían transformado en voces que le recordaban su aspecto.

Escuchaba risas, insultos y a veces llantos.

–¡CÁLLENSE!– gritaba repentinamente.

Según los médicos, el medicamento que debía consumir le provocaba ésas alucinaciones. Pero lo que pasaba es que presentaba indicios de esquizofrenia.

Los otros pacientes también huían de él, sentían el peligro de estar cerca, así que pronto Giovanni se quedó solo. Después de un tiempo él siempre estaba recluido en su habitación, por sus actos de agresión hacia los demás, o sus constantes intentos de suicidio. Sus ropas se volvieron en una camisa de fuerza y su habitación antes normal ahora era de paredes acolchonadas.

Giovanni se había vuelto intratable.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Mamá…– murmuraba a veces.

Giovanni recién padecía de alucinaciones con Madam Boss, la única persona a la que quería, y la única que lo quería.

–No me mires– le pedía, encogiéndose en un rincón.

–_No te escondas_–

–No quiero verme, no quiero que me vean–

–_Debes salir de aquí_–

–No…– respondió –¿Con qué propósito?–

–_Tienes que vengarte de los que se ríen de ti_–

–¿Cómo?–

–_Conviértelos, hazlos como tú_–

–Pero…–

–_Conviértelos, conviértelos, conviértelos_–

–¿Madre...?–_  
_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–_Conviértelos, conviértelos, conviértelos_– escuchaba.

Ya no sólo la voz de su madre le decía eso, todos a su alrededor se lo repetían.

Eso creía él, porque en realidad, nadie quería intentar hablarle.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un día algo pasó…

Una repentina explosión destruyó parte del centro Psiquiátrico, los escombros del edificio cayeron sobre las personas que estaban más cerca, imposibilitándoles el movimiento. El piso de color azul comenzó a mancharse de rojo, rojo carmesí.

Giovanni, dentro de su habitación, alzó la vista al techo.

–Madre, algo está sucediendo–

Unos golpes comenzaron a azotar a su puerta, rompiéndola poco a poco. Una vez tirada la puerta, uno gato se asomó, maullando a modo de saludo.

–¿Eres… Persian?– preguntó.

–¡Jefe, vámonos de aquí!– gritó otro gato, más pequeño que el primero.

–¿Meowth?–

Entre la confusión que había, Giovanni escapó.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Giovanni fue llevado a una pequeña base de operaciones, que se situaba en el bosque.

Sin embargo, las voces en su cabeza no se detuvieron hasta que lo orillaron a hacer cosas horribles, deformar a las personas. _Convertirlos_.

Él comenzó a reír, reír y reír; diciendo que era divertido, muy, muy, muy divertido. Tan divertido como ir a un circo.

Y fue ahí cuando le surgió la idea, el Pokémon Creepy Circus.


End file.
